Bersamamu
by harumii-chan
Summary: Perjodohan yang akan membuat hidup sakura berubah, dari gadis yang anti terhadap perasaan yang namanya CINTA, menjadi gadis yang terjerat akan pesona cinta sang suami
1. Chapter 1

**BERSAMA MU Chapter 1  
**

**Pairing **: SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance/Family

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Naruto sampai kiamat tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Perjodohan yang akan membuat hidup sakura berubah, dari gadis yang anti terhadap perasaan yang namanya CINTA, menjadi gadis yang terjerat akan pesona cinta sang suami

"_Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan sakura_"ucap wanita paruh baya itu seraya membelai rambut merah muda putri semata wayangnya

Sudah 3 hari ini sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya, tidak mau bicara sepatah kata pun pada ibunya. "_sakura mama juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keputusan ayahmu ini, jadi mengertilah nak cobalah untuk bersikap dewasa_". Lagi-lagi ucapan mamanya tidak ditanggapi oleh gadis itu.

"_Ya sudah kalau kamu masih tetap tidak mau bicara, mama sudah membuatkanmu takoyaki dan jus stroberi kesukaan mu di meja makan. Ibu mau ke rumah sakit dulu ya, habiskan makananmu, ibu pergi" _ ucap mebuki sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar sakura. sakura pun membuka matanya dan mendengus kesal akan sikap kedua orang tuanya yang menyetujui perjodohannya dengan pria yang belum ia kenal sebelumnya.

"aduuuhh" ucapnya sambil meringis dan memegang perutnya yang belum terisi sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Iapun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja menyeruput jus yang dibuat ibunya dan menghabiskan satu per satu takoyaki yang memang merupakan makanan kegemarannya.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berumur 22 tahun . mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan kedokteran di konoha university harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang belum dia ketahui sebelum nya bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tahu.

**Flash Back On**

"_Huhh akhirnya selesai juga mata kuliah hari ini"_ ujar gadis bersurai pink tersebut kepada teman di sampingnya sambil memasukkan notebook dan beberapa buku patologi klinis miliknya.

"_Setelah ini kamu mau kemana jidat, aku mau ngajak kamu ke cafe Burgeria kalau kamu gak sibuk"_

" _Hari ini aku sudah ada janji pig dengan orang tuaku, mereka menyuruhku pulang cepat. Kapan-kapan saja ya kita kesana" _jawab sakura sambil menatap ino sahabatnya yang sudah sejak lama ia kenal. _"iya deh, janji ya" _sakurapun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya tersebut dan mereka pun beranjak keluar kelasnya suasana di konoha universitas ini memang tidak pernah sepi dari pagi hingga malam ada saja orang yang berlalu lalang di universitas ini memang kegiatan mahasiswa disini sangat padat karena universitas ini merupakan satu-satunya universitas bertaraf internasional yang ada di jepang.

"Hari ini kamu pulang dengan sai pig" tanya sakura sambil mendekati mobil dengan Mercedes A45 AMG warna pink keluaran terbaru miliknya _"mm, sebentar lagi juga dia mau kesini" _jawab ino sambil duduk di bangku disamping tempat parkir mobil sakura tersebut "_oke ,aku duluan ya pig" _sakura pun menjalankan mobilnya sabil melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya itu. Meskipun usianya telah menginjak 22 tahun sakura masih tidak berminat untuk berpacaran. semenjak smp banyak laki-laki yang kecewa karena ditolak cintanya oleh sakura. Masih ingin fokus belajar selalu jadi alasannya ketika sahabat-sahabatnya bertanya mengapa dia menolak para lelaki tersebut. Padahal dengan wajah cantik, tubuh proporsional dan kulit putih mulusnya lelaki mana yang akan menolak untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Sesampai dirumahnya yang terlihat megah itu, ia melihat papa dan mamanya tengah menunggunya diruang keluarga. Tumben pikir sakura biasanya papanya jam segini selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya dan mama nya juga sekarangkan belum waktunya pulang dari rumah sakit. "_sakura ada yang ingin papa bicarakan" _suara berat papanya pun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka "_ada apa pa, tumben pulang cepat"_ jawab sakura sambil duduk disamping mamanya. _"Kamu akan menikah bulan depan dengan lelaki yang telah papa jodohkan" _.

"_APA!, BAGAIMANA BISA PA !_" jawab sakura kaget menatap penuh kepastian akan ucapan papa nya tersebut. "Sakura pelankan suaramu kalau bicara sama orang tua" ujar mamanya setelah mendengar suara lantang anaknya

"_Tapi ma aku kan gak mau dijodoh-jodohkan". "Ini sudah diputuskan sakura dan tidak bisa dibatalkan, lagian ayah yakin kamu tidak akan kecewa dengan lelaki yang akan papa jodohkan ini" _Jawab kizashi meyakinkan anak tersebut

"_Sekali tidak ya tetap tidak papa, aku tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan titik" _sakura pun berlari menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu dan mengurung diri dikamar.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"_Hei, Jidat ngelamunin apa sih" _tanya ino sesekali menyeruput jus alpukat yang ada digenggamannya.

"_Ngelamunin hidup yang tidak ku mengerti"_ jawab sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya

"_Ya ampun sakura kamu itu udah kayak penyair- penyair yang biasanya nyiptain lagu itu loh"_ tawa renyah ino sambil meledek sahabatnya yang sedang _bad mood itu._

"_Aku serius ino"._

"_Mm yaaa yaa" _jawab ino sekenanya

Zutto matteita no (aku selalu menunggumu)

Ienakatta kedo (meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya)

Tarinai hibi wo sotto (aku tertawa untuk menutupi)

Umeru you ni waratteta (secara berlahan hari-hari tak berharga yang ku lalui)

"_Jidat hp mu bunyi tuh" _ ino menggoncang punggung sakura

"_Iya pig aku tahu" _sakurapun mengangkat telfonnya_ " Halo, ada apa maa?" _

"_Sakura cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang nak papamu kecelakaan" _terdengar sayup-sayup suara mama sakura dengan isakan tangisnya yang terdengar memalui smartphone yang digenggam sakura

"_APAAA, tidak mungkin" _

_Bersambung_


	2. Chapter 2

**BERSAMA MU **

Chapter 2

**Pairing **: SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance/Family

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Naruto sampai kiamat tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Perjodohan yang akan membuat hidup sakura berubah, dari gadis yang anti terhadap perasaan yang namanya CINTA, menjadi gadis yang terjerat akan pesona cinta sang suami

**Warning: **Typo, OOC, memiliki tingkat ke-Gaje-an yang cukup dapat diperhitungkan

"_Sakura cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang nak papamu kecelakaan" _terdengar sayup-sayup suara mama sakura dengan isakan tangisnya yang terdengar memalui smartphone yang digenggam sakura

"_APAAA, tidak mungkin" _ucap sakura terduduk dihadapan sahabatnya ino dan hinata

...

Sakura berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh dan mengintimidasi dari pasien dan pengunjung rumah sakit Haruno Hospital siang ini. Ia terus menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit guna menemukan kamar operasi tempat papa nya berada sekilas iapun melihat sosok Tentenya yang tengah menunggu di depan ruang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan .

"_Tante mama kemana? Bagaimana keadaan papa tante?"_ ucap Sakura pun menangis dihadapan Tantenya dan Tantenya pun memeluk dan mengelus puncak kepala Sakura _"sudahlah Sakura papa mu pasti baik-baik saja, mamamu sedang membantu dokter yang lain menangani luka papa mu"_

"Hiks hiks, papa maaf kan aku" air mata terus mengalir dipipi ranumnya.

"Ceklek..." suara pintu yang tertuliskan Kamar Bedah pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita setengah baya yang mengenakan baju putih dengan bercak darah di lengannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan papa maa...?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Mebuki

Mebuki pun hanya diam, seolah masih kesal dengan perlakuan Sakura semalam yang menolak perjodohan nya.

"Mama masih marah ya dengan Aku?" tanya Sakura kembali, Mebuki menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menghela nafas "Papa mu baik-baik saja hanya luka sedikit, Mama harap kamu menerima keputusan kami Sakura" Mebuki berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan merasakan tangan Mebuki membelai rambutnya "Mama tau perasaan mu Nak, tapi ini sudah kesepakatan kedua belah pihak, Mama juga gak mau penyakit jantung Papa mu sembuh". Sakura mengangguk dan memeluk Mebuki "Iya aku mengerti Ma".

Seminggu kemudian

Hanya suara Mobil yang terdengar di antara keduanya, semenjak Mebuki meminta Sakura untuk menjemput Papanya dirumah sakit tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir Gadis musim semi itu.

"Akhirnya Papa bisa pulang juga" Ucap Sakura sambil melirik Papa nya dan kembali fokus kejalanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hm, ternyata tinggal dirumah sakit sangat membosankan" Ucap Kizashi sambil memperhatikan jalanan didepannya.

"Bahkan ketika Papa sakit mereka tidak menjenguk Papa sekalipun"

Kizashi hanya melirik sebentar ke arah putrinya "itu karena tidak ada yang memberi tahu mereka sebelumnya Sakura"

"Katanya keluarga yang akan menjadi tunanganku itu kaya, masa informasi Calon mertuanya kecelakaan saja tidak tau" Kizashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, 'ternyata anak ini masih keras kepala juga' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Mereka sekarang sedang di Prancis mengunjungi Putra sulung mereka yang ada disana"

Sakura hanya bisa ber-OH ria mendengar penjelasan Papa nya. Dan mereka kembali terdiam bergelut dengan fikirannya masing-masing

Sesampainya di halaman rumah, Sakura pun membantu Kizashi berjalan karena kondisinya yang masih lemah karena pengaruh dari obat pereda rasa sakit yang diminumnya.

"Papa dengar 1 bulan lagi keluarga Uchiha, calon tunangan mu akan kembali dari Prancis dan ingin bertemu denganmu jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk hari itu Nak". Sakura Hanya bisa mengangguk tidak berniat menolak permintaan Papa nya.

Hari demi hari di lewati Sakura meski kini Studinya hampir selesai tinggal tugas akhir yang harus diselesaikannya namun itu semua tidak mengurangi kesibukannya karena dia sekarang telah bekerja di rumah sakit keluarganya sebagai seorang Dokter Bedah anak. Memang dari dulu Sakura sangat menyukai anak kecil dan sering membantu Dokter yang ada di rumah sakit ini jadi tanpa sakura menjadi Sarjana Kedokteran pun Keterampilan dan kemampuan nya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Huh akhirnya selesai juga" Sakura menyeka keringat yang ada dikeningnya.

"Nih untuk mu kelihatannya kamu lelah sekali hari ini" terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah menyodorkan minuman isotonik kearahnya

"Eh... Arigatou Dokter Sabaku" Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil minuman tersebut.

"Dokter sedang apa di Devisi bagian anak" ucap Sakura karena setahu dia Dokter muda ini berada di devisi yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Oh ano... Saya sekarang dipindah tugaskan ke Devisi ini, jadi mohon bantuan anda Dokter Haruno"

"Oh tidak perlu se-formal itu Dok panggil saja saya Sakura dan asal anda tahu saja sebenarnya saya ini masih calon Dokter karena saya belum memiliki Izasah Dokter" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum menahan malu.

"Tapi anda sudah menjadi tenaga ahli disini, jadi tidak apa jika saya menganggap anda Dokter, Baiklah Dokter Sakura dan juga panggil saya Gara saja"

"Baiklah Dokter Gara, saya pamit dulu. Makasih minumannya. Sampai Jumpa" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Gara.

Gara hanya tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Gadis yang selama ini diperhatikannya. Semenjak Gara bekerja di Rumah Sakit Haruno ini dia memang selalu memperhatikan sosok gadis merah muda itu dan tanpa ia sadari benih cinta mulai tumbuh didalam hatinya.

...

"Aduh kok aku jadi gugup gini ya" Gerutu Sakura sambil mondar mandir didepan lemari bajunya dan kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi "Aku gak mau tampil istimewa didepannya" memang ia sudah mengerti bahwa hari ini akan terjadi, karena sekarang sudah sebulan semenjak ayahnya berkata bahawa keluarga Uchiha ingin bertemu dengannya. Sakura duduk di depan cermin memandangi wajah kusutnya dan melihat jam pukul 17.30. " tenang sakura masih 1 jam 30 menit lagi" ucapnya sambil memakai make up nya kembali.

Flashback On

Zutto matteita no (aku selalu menunggumu)

Ienakatta kedo (meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya)

Tarinai hibi wo sotto (aku tertawa untuk menutupi)

Umeru you ni waratteta (secara berlahan hari-hari tak berharga yang ku lalui)

Sakura berhenti membaca dokumen yang ada ditangannya dan mengambil SmartPhone nya. "Moshi-moshi, ada apa maa?"

"Sakura besok kamu tidak usah ke Rumah Sakit, karena jam 19.00 kamu akan dijemput oleh calon tunanganmu" Ucap Mebuki dari sebrang telepon.

Flashback Off

"Tok tok" Suara pintu kamar Sakura berbunyi

"Masuk, Tidak dikunci" Ucap Sakura dari dalam

"Non, Tamu Nona sudah ada dibawah"

"Iya bi, sebentar lagi saya akan turun" Jawab Sakura sambil mengambil Tas nya dan memasukkan beberapa barang kedalamnya.

Sakura menuruni tangga dan matanya melebar dilihatnya Sosok Pemuda berambut Biru Kehitaman yang telah lama dikenalnya yang juga memperhatikannya. Kenapa sosok Senpai-nya sewaktu SMA yang menjemputnya apa dia seorang Uchiha yang dikatakan Mama

"Selamat malam Sakura, senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi" Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata " Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi Itachi –senpai".

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Author berharap Saran anda review yaa...

Gomen Minna baru update, sebenarnya Harumi udah mau Update dari kemaren tapi karena Fanfiction nya gak bisa dibuka lewat Mozilla dan Chrome jadi saya harus mencari solusi yang lain dan ternyata bisa dibuka lewat TorBrowser. Jadi bisa Update deh.

Maaf jika sebelumnya banyak EYD yang salah, Bahasa yang gak nyambung dan banyak Typo , Harumi akan berusaha memperbaiki nya :D.

.

**BALAS REVIEW**

: Makasih ya sudah mau review , mm lihat aja chapter depan siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura ... hehe . Review lagi ok ;)

**Gadiezt Lavender : **Makasih ya udah mau review. Iya nih EYD berantakan hehe. Harumi akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Arigatou

**DeeR : **Arigatou teteh, udah mau review. Mm memang dah banyak Typo nye

**Naomi-chan : **Arigatou Kak teh, udah mau review. Ditunggu komentarnya kk teh

** : **makasih ya udah mau review. Chapter ini review lagi #Ngarep.

**UchiHarunoKid: **makasih ya udah mau review. Review lagi Ok ;)

**Imahkakoeni : **makasih ya udah mau review, Gomen lama Updatenya. Harumi akan usahain gak lama2 updatenya. Review lagi yaa

**Hayashi Hana-chan :** makasih ya Hana-chan udah mau review. Review lagi Ok

**3345 (Guest) : **Makasih yaa sarannya , Harumi gak marah kok malah suka :D. Review lagi yaa

O iya bagi minna yang mau kasih saran buat chapter selanjutnya boleh kok, dengan senang hati saya terima.

Hontou ne Arigatou Minna


End file.
